Clovertail
Clovertail is a light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Clover and her three kits, Rock, Tiny and Bounce, join SkyClan after Firestar and Sandstorm helped her defend her kits from a fox. They also meet Scratch, as he too tries to protect Clover. When Firestar and Scratch fend off the fox, she thanks both of them, commenting that she didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't been there. Firestar explains to her about the new SkyClan, and asks her if she wants to join. Looking for safety for her kits, Clover agrees to join SkyClan. Firestar then gives her a warrior name, Clovertail. :Although she initially makes little effort to help with Clan duties, she doesn't try to learn the warrior ways, and uses the Clan for her own protection, not fully understanding what she must give back to the Clan in return for shelter, food and protection. She later saves one of her kits from drowning, and is believed to actually descend from RiverClan cats, not SkyClan cats, due to her incredible swimming. When Firestar mentioned this to her she seemed upset, asking if she was allowed to be in SkyClan. It is also said she looks like Birchstar. She then begins to realize that being in a Clan offers more than protection, and she must start helping out more. She also shares nursery duties with Petalnose, alternating between going on patrols and looking after the kits, both hers and Petalnose's smaller kits, Mintkit and Sagekit. :During the rat attack she and the others stay in the nursery. She shows her warrior spirit by defending the kits and Petalnose. She attacks the rats while the others crouch in the back of the cave. She begins to take part in battle training and she and Petalnose take turns watching the kits. :After Leafstar receives her nine lives and name, Clovertail's three kits are made into apprentices, Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and Bouncepaw. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Clovertail is seen as a queen once more in the SkyClan nursery. She is shown to be heavily pregnant with Patchfoot's kits. Leafstar notes that she has moved on from the time when she joined the Clan for easy shelter and always helps Fallowfern to keep the nursery clean and all the kits ordered. She is first seen attending the warrior ceremony of kits, Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire and is extremely happy and proud to see her kits become warriors. She consoles Tinycloud about her name, saying that she would always be tiny for her. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Patchfoot:Revealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny :Unknown Rogue (formerly): Status Unknown '''Sons:' :Rockshade:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 :Bouncefire:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Daughter: :Tinycloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Tree References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Queen Category:Rogue Category:Battles of the Clans characters